vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Son Goku (Dragon Ball GT)
|-|Goku= |-|SSJ= |-|SSJ2= |-|SSJ3= |-|Golden Oozaru= |-|SSJ4= |-|EoGT= Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 4-A | 4-A | Unknown Name: Son Goku, Kakarot Origin: Dragon Ball GT Gender: Male Age: Over 50 (12 physically). Over 150 years at the end of GT. Classification: Saiyan, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Ki Manipulation and techniques, Teleportation, Telepathy (Enhanced by physical contact), Telekinesis, Forcefield, Energy sensing, Energy absorption, Transformations, Dimensional travel, The ability to self-destruct Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Put up fights against Uub and Base Rilldo. Both of which were on levels similar to anime Buu, who gradually destroyed a galaxy) | Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level (Was able to harm Syn Shenron) | Unknown Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to non-canon Kid Buu, can fodderize Super Saiyan Broly level enemies) | Massively FTL+ (Far superior to before) | Massively FTL+ (Astronomically superior to before) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Unknown Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level | Unknown Stamina: Quite extreme levels, but far lower in Super Saiyan 3 due to the form's massive energy requirement and Goku's small body not being able to maintain the form for long. Range: Standard melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with Instant Transmission. Standard Equipment: Kintoun Intelligence: Goku is a master of martial arts and well above-average combat smarts. Weaknesses: He cannot maintain his Super Saiyan 3 form for long, as it drains his energy and puts tremendous strain on his child body. Notable Techniques - (Note: This page will only cover techniques exclusive to Anime Goku. See the profile for Manga Goku (Found below) for techniques shared with his Manga version.) * 10x Kamehameha: A stronger version of the Kamehameha used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form. He first used the attack by combining two Kamehamehas formed in both his hands, and the attack was red in color. Later, it was used much like a standard Kamehameha, also returning to the typical blue coloration. * Dragon Fist: An extremely powerful technique in which Goku launches himself at his opponent making a straight fist, which then manifests in the form of a golden dragon similar in appearance to Shenron and bursts through his opponent. This technique has proven capable of taking down foes much stronger than Goku himself. * Dragon Hammer: A combination of the 10x Kamehameha and the Dragon Fist. Goku launches a 10x Kamehameha at his opponent, then flies through the beam and punches through his opponent. This technique was strong enough to blast Omega Shenron to pieces, though the Shadow Dragon survived by regenerating. * Universal Spirit Bomb: An extremely powerful Spirit Bomb which has its energy gathered from the entire universe. It was used to obliterate Omega Shenron permanently during the final battle. It is also called the Super Ultra Spirit Bomb (超ウルトラ元気玉, Chou Urutora Genki Dama). Key: Base | Super Saiyan 1, 2 and 3 | Super Saiyan 4 | 100 years later after absorbing the Dragon Balls Note 1: This covers the GT version of Goku, which also covers the feats from the Anime. For the primary version, see this profile. For the child version from Dragon Ball, see this profile. Note 2: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Saiyans Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier